


Mój Anioł Stróż

by whothellknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghost Louis, Guardian Angels, M/M, Making Up, Memories, Men Crying, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothellknows/pseuds/whothellknows
Summary: Bo trzeba nauczyć się w końcu kochać od nowa, mimo że jego już nie ma.





	Mój Anioł Stróż

Przymknąłem powieki, rozkoszując się przyjemnym dotykiem mojego chłopaka, który przeczesywał palcami niesforne, brązowe loki na mojej głowie i bardziej wtuliłem się w jego klatkę piersiową. 

Zamruczałem cicho, a na moje usta wstąpił mały uśmieszek. Uwielbiałem te leniwe popołudnia na kanapie, które tak często razem spędzaliśmy. Wtedy istnieliśmy tylko my dwaj i nic innego na świecie się nie liczyło.

-Kocham Cię Lou... - jeszcze za nim te słowa opuściły moje usta, wiedziałem jak wielki błąd popełniłem. 

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i czym prędzej poderwałem się z miejsca, schodząc z kolan Zayna. Przez kilka chwil nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Za dużo myśli, których nie potrafiłem uchwycić, krążyło teraz po mojej głowie. Niepewnie uniosłem wzrok na twarz bruneta i niemal pękło mi serce. Wyglądał na zranionego oraz zasmuconego i byłem całkowicie pewien, że tak właśnie się czuł. Kiedy zdolność mowy wreszcie mi wróciła, odchrząknąłem cicho i wydusiłem z siebie ciche:

\- Przepraszam... - jednak nim zdążyłem skończyć zdanie, chłopak mi przerwał.

\- Jak mogłeś, Harry? - powiedział zranionym głosem, wstając z kanapy.

Spuściłem wzrok na swoje buty. Milczałem. Znów nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Znowu go zawiodłem, po raz kolejny zraniłem najważniejszą osobę w moim życiu, przez jedno głupie zdanie, które wypowiedziałem tak bardzo bezmyślnie.

\- No tak... - kontynuował, a ja usłyszałem ciche pociągnięcie nosem. Płakał. - Dla ciebie zawsze będzie liczył się tylko Louis. - Słysząc te słowa, potrząsnąłem szybko głową, chcąc zaprzeczyć.

\- To nie.. - zacząłem protestować, jednak najwyraźniej Zayn nie chciał dać dojść mi do słowa.

\- Daj spokój Harry. Dobrze wiesz, że to prawda. Ale to tak cholernie boli, kiedy mówisz jego imię, kiedy się przytulamy, całujemy, rozmawiamy, albo robimy cokolwiek innego.

\- Zayn, proszę, przestań. - Wtrąciłem się, przerażony tym, do czego ta rozmowa zmierzała.

\- Wiem, że za nim tęsknisz Hazz, ale to już za długo trwa. Dwa cholerne lata. Zrozum w końcu, on nie żyje. Nie ma go i nie wróci. Przestań wreszcie żyć przeszłością. Zawsze byłem tu dla ciebie, ale już tak dłużej nie potrafię. Nie, kiedy dla ciebie liczy się wciąż tylko Louis. - Mówił, nie patrząc na mnie, a łzy swobodnie ciekły już po jego twarzy, tworząc srebrną ścieżkę na jego obliczu. 

We mnie jednak wezbrała złość. Jak śmiał coś takiego powiedzieć? Dobrze wiedział, ile znaczył dla mnie Louis. Był moją pierwszą miłością, to on nauczył mnie, co to właściwie znaczy kochać i to on był tym, który odszedł zbyt wcześnie, bez żadnego cholernego pożegnania. Nie mogłem tak po prostu zapomnieć.

\- Przestań, przestań, przestań! - Wybuchnąłem. Teraz i w moich oczach błyszczały łzy. - Jak możesz mówić coś takiego?! Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo go kochałem! Ale teraz kocham ciebie, czego najwyraźniej nie zauważasz! - Wykrzyczałem, oddychając ciężko. - Nie jesteś jak Louis! On by zrozumiał. - Między nami zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie moim ciężkim oddechem.

\- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś... - zaczął Zayn, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem i cofnął się o kilka kroków, by zmierzyć mnie zszokowanym spojrzeniem. Ja jednak, nadal ogarnięty złością, nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. - Nie wierzę, że właśnie porównałeś mnie do niego. - Wyszeptał, zaciskając oczy, a gdy znów na mnie spojrzał, w jego brązowych tęczówkach widziałem ból oraz zawód. W tej chwili jednakże w ogóle mnie to nie obchodziło, byłem bowiem za bardzo zaślepiony złością.

\- Wyjdź. - Powiedział Zayn, patrząc pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

\- Co? - Zamrugałem gwałtownie powiekami, niepewny czy mówił poważnie.

\- To co słyszałeś. Powtarzam. Wyjdź.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie... - zacząłem, a spomiędzy moich warg wyrwał się nerwowy chichot. - Wyrzucasz mnie?

\- Nie dałeś mi wyboru. - Powiedział pustym głosem. Stałem tak, jak ostatni idiota jeszcze przez kilka długich sekund, aż w końcu spełniłem prośbę czarnowłosego chłopaka i opuściłem jego dom.

Kiedy wyszedłem już na zewnątrz, i ja się rozpłakałem. Dopiero zaczęło do mnie docierać, co takiego właściwie zrobiłem. Jednak moja głupia duma nie pozwoliła mi odwrócić się, zrobić tych cholernych pięciu kroków w stronę drzwi, wejść i przeprosić. Naprawdę byłem idiotą.

Ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie słowa, które wypowiedział Zayn. On także nie był bez winy.

~*~

Przez całą drogę do mojego mieszkania, płakałem. To nic, że ludzie na ulicy patrzyli na mnie jak na nienormalnego. Cóż, może i taki byłem. Wszedłem na klatkę schodową, po czym zacząłem wspinać się po schodach. Mieszkałem na ósmym piętrze i czasami naprawdę brakowało mi windy w tym budynku. Kiedy jednak znalazłem się już przed drzwiami mojego niewielkiego lokum, wygrzebałem z kieszeni klucz i włożyłem go do zamka, od razu przekręcając. Wszedłem do środka, ocierając z twarzy resztę łez i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Postanowiłem pójść do niedużego salonu, a kiedy tylko stanąłem w progu, od razu tego pożałowałem. Nagle, na środku pokoju, ujrzałem oślepiający błysk biało-żółtego światła i w ułamku sekundy, zakryłem dłońmi twarz, by promienie nie docierały już do moich oczu. Co to do cholery było? Czułem się tak, jakby słońce wpadło mi do pokoju.

\- Hej, Harry, spójrz na mnie. - usłyszałem tak dobrze znany mi wysoki, nieco piskliwy głos i przez kilka sekund nie byłem w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Za chwilę jednak powoli odsunąłem dłonie od twarzy, a to co zobaczyłem, sprawiło że momentalnie ugięły się pode mną kolana i musiałem przytrzymać się ściany, by nie upaść. Otworzyłem oczy niemożliwie szeroko, co musiało wyglądać naprawdę komicznie, ale nie dbałem o to. Przede mną bowiem znajdywała się najcudowniejsza osoba, jaka kiedykolwiek istniała.

\- Lou... - szepnąłem, łamliwym od emocji głosem i w zdenerwowaniu, zwilżyłem wargi językiem.

\- Hej skarbie. - Odpowiedział, machając do mnie, a na jego ustach pojawił się ten tak bardzo wspaniały uśmiech, za który - byłem pewien - wielu byłoby w stanie zabić. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, w ustach nagle mi zaschło, więc tylko przyglądałem się w szoku drobnej postaci siedzącej na moim stole i machającej wesoło nogami. Nie było już przy nim tak oślepiających błysków, jednak wokół niego nadal dało się zauważyć jasną, migającą poświatę, która otaczając go, tworzyła złoty kontur przepięknego światła. Cały czas się uśmiechał, powodując że malutkie zmarszczki pojawiały się w kącikach jego oczu. Karmelowa grzywka opadała mu na czoło po prawej stronie, a lazurowe tęczówki obserwowały mnie z zaciekawieniem.

Nagle prawda uderzyła mnie prosto w twarz, niczym ciężki, stu kilowy młot. Przecież Louis nie żył. To nie mógł być on. Albo więc jego tu nie było, a ja miałem jakieś chore przywidzenia, co tylko udowadniałoby mi, że naprawdę coś jest ze mną nie tak, albo Louis nie był tu w ludzkiej postaci, co mogłoby wyjaśniać jasną łunę, która go otaczała.

Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę i odchrząknąłem cicho, by móc mówić normalnie.

\- J-jak...? - Zająknąłem się, patrząc zagubionym wzrokiem na sylwetkę chłopaka, którego kochałem nad własne życie.

\- Jak się tu znalazłem? - Zapytał i nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, kontynuował - Cóż, sam nie jestem do końca pewien. Wiem tylko, że mnie potrzebowałeś. Dlatego teraz jestem tutaj z tobą. - Powiedział, patrząc na mnie czułym wzrokiem, a ja przymknąłem na chwilę powieki.

Niczego już nie rozumiałem. Przecież nie mówiłem nic takiego. Nie prosiłem go, by przyszedł. Już nie wiedziałem, co mam myśleć. Było mi trochę słabo, w końcu nie codziennie spotyka się swojego byłego, zmarłego chłopaka.

\- Wiesz, zbladłeś. Chodź tu skarbie, usiądź sobie. - Powiedział Louis, poklepując miejsce obok siebie na ławie. Kiwnąłem więc głową i niepewnie podszedłem do niego, siadając na wskazanym miejscu. - Nie bój się mnie. - Powiedział, niemal błagalnie, a ja westchnąłem.

\- Nic ci nie zrobię, wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Wiem... - Przytaknąłem i podniosłem na niego wzrok. 

\- Czy ty... Czy ty jesteś duchem Louis? - Zadałem nurtujące mnie pytanie, chodź poniekąd znałem już odpowiedź.

\- Właściwie tak, można tak powiedzieć. Ale...jestem też po części aniołem. - Wyznał z małym uśmiechem na ustach, a ja przełknąłem ślinę, obserwując każdą, najdrobniejszą zmianę w mimice jego twarzy.

\- I... - zacząłem, znów przejeżdżając językiem, po spierzchniętych wargach - ...masz skrzydła? - Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły moje gardło, w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał najcudowniejszy śmiech, jaki słyszałem. Był niczym wspaniała kołysanka dla moich uszu. Mógłbym słuchać go zawsze, bez przerwy, już do końca życia.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ale... - zawahał się na chwilę - ...są niewidoczne. - Powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Uniosłem nieco brwi, zdziwiony jego słowami. 

Niewidoczne skrzydła?

\- Czy...mogę ich dotknąć? - Zapytałem, przygryzając delikatnie dolną wargę. Louis kiwnął głową, na znak zgody.

\- Jeśli chcesz, pewnie. - Powiedział, a ja przytaknąłem - tylko najpierw podaj mi swoją dłoń. - Dodał, a ja uczyniłem to, o co mnie poprosił. Ujął delikatnie moją rękę, a dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach na dotyk jego lodowatych palców na skórze. Kierował moją dłonią gdzieś za swoimi plecami, dopóki nie poczułem pod opuszkami niewidocznego skrzydła, obłożonego tak miękkimi, długimi piórkami.

Wciągnąłem ze świstem powietrze, śledząc fakturę typowo anielskiej części ciała, po czym cofnąłem rękę i spojrzałem na twarz Louisa, który wyglądał na zamyślonego.

\- Są piękne... - szepnąłem, a on uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym westchnął.

\- Wiesz...myślę, że powinniśmy teraz przejść do ważniejszych spraw. - Zaczął, a ja wstrzymałem oddech. - Jestem świadom, że spotykasz się z Zaynem, Harry... - urwał, ale widząc że chcę zacząć wszystko wyjaśniać, kontynuował - Nie martw się, słoneczko, nie mam ci tego za złe. Wiem, że potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie cię kochał, tu na Ziemi, kiedy mnie już nie ma. - Powiedział, ściszając głos, a ja poczułem gulę, tworzącą się w moim gardle. - I myślę, że on naprawdę cię kocha, Harry. - Szepnął, a jedyne na co się zdobyłem to spuszczenie wzroku na swoje nogi.

\- Wiem... - zacząłem przygnębionym tonem - ...ale nie jestem pewien, czy potrafię kochać go tak, jak ciebie. No i on...wyrzucił mnie z domu.

\- Daj spokój, Harry. - Louis spojrzał na mnie z ukosa, a ja westchnąłem cicho. - Dobrze wiesz, że ogranicza cię tylko pamięć o mnie. Naprawdę chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, ale ty też musisz tego chcieć. Skup się na sobie i swojej przyszłości, a obiecuję ci, że kiedyś, tam na górze - powiedział i wskazał na niebo - się spotkamy. Ale teraz jesteś potrzebny Zaynowi. I to był właśnie powód tego, że cię wyrzucił. On cię potrzebuje, a ty jesteś tam, jednak nie dla niego. - Wyjaśnił, a ja dostrzegłem jak poświata, którą był otoczony, pojaśniała lekko.

\- Czyli mam o tobie zapomnieć? - Zapytałem, a w moich oczach zalśniły łzy. - Nie potrafię.

\- I nie musisz, przysięgam. Ja też o tobie pamiętam. Zawsze. - Powiedział, dotykając lodowatym kciukiem mojego policzka. - Po prostu skup się na tym co jest i będzie, nie na tym co było. Żyj dalej. Podaruj miłość Zaynowi, bo on kocha ciebie równie mocno, jak ja i wiem też, że ty także darzysz go uczuciem, ale nie potrafisz tego pokazać, bo przeszłość za bardzo cię ogranicza. - Stwierdził. - Niedługo muszę iść - dodał, a ja posmutniałem. - Hej, nie smuć się. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie i cofnął dłoń od mojej twarzy - najpierw ci coś pokażę. - Dodał, po czym machnął ręką w powietrzu, zupełnie jak gdyby chciał nią w ten sposób przeciąć coś, czego nie widać.

Nagle w tym miejscu zaczęła się pojawiać chmura jasnego dymu. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Jednak za chwilę wszystko zaczęło mi się rozjaśniać, gdy w tym miejscu pojawił się obraz pokoju Zayna.

\- To on robi w tej chwili. - Szepnął Lou, a ja kiwnąłem głową i skupiłem się na obrazie przede mną. 

Pomieszczenie, w którym znajdował się Zayn było słabo oświetlone, w tle słychać było dźwięki telewizora, ale chłopak w ogóle nie zwracał na to uwagi. Siedział skulony na swoim łóżku, a obok niego znajdowała się paczka chusteczek. Dopiero, gdy dało się słyszeć ciche pociągnięcie nosem, uświadomiłem sobie, że płakał. Prawdopodobnie robił to cały czas, odkąd wyszedłem. Coś boleśnie zakuło mnie w sercu na tę myśl. On płakał przeze mnie, a ja tak po prostu na niego nakrzyczałem i wyszedłem, nawet nie próbując niczego naprawić.

Ponownie skupiłem się na postaci Zayna. Zauważyłem, że wziął do ręki telefon. Po cyfrach, które wpisywał, zorientowałem się, iż to mój numer wystukiwał. Widziałem wahanie na jego twarzy. Nie wiedział, czy zadzwonić do mnie, czy też nie. Wiedziałem, że go zraniłem i to wszystko moja wina, ale tęskniłem za nim.

I właśnie w tej chwili dotarła do mnie cała prawda. 

Kochałem Zayna i to tak cholernie mocno. Oczywiście nie był Louisem i nigdy nie będzie, ale to on pomógł mi się podnieść po wypadku i śmierci Lou. To on był przy mnie zawsze, kiedy go potrzebowałem i to właśnie Zayn był tym, który przyjeżdżał w środku nocy, kiedy do niego dzwoniłem, mówiąc, iż czuję się samotny.

\- Ja...muszę do niego pójść. - Oznajmiłem, kiedy obraz zniknął i przeniosłem swój wzrok na Louisa. - Muszę go przeprosić i wyjaśnić mu wszystko. Powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo za nim tęsknię. - Dodałem, a Lou uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie.- Dobry wybór, skarbie.

\- Ale...muszę się najpierw z tobą pożegnać. - Westchnąłem smutno, a on przeczesał palcami loki na mojej głowie. Światło dookoła niego z każdą chwilą jaśniało i domyślałem się, że zbliża się czas jego odejścia. - Wiesz, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że miałeś wypadek, robiłem wszystko, żeby dotrzeć do szpitala jak najszybciej. - Kontynuowałem. - Nie miałem samochodu i musiałem czekać na taksówkę. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, okazało się, że już nie żyłeś. Spóźniłem się o cholerne pięć minut. Nie miałem nawet jak się z tobą pożegnać. Nie chcę tego drugi raz. - Wyszeptałem, a po moich policzkach spłynęło kilka łez, które Louis czym prędzej otarł.

\- Ciii, spokojnie. - Odszepnął, przymykając na chwilę powieki. - Wiesz, kiedy tamtego dnia, straciłem kontrolę nad kierownicą, myślałem tylko o tobie i o tym, jak bardzo cię kocham. - Powiedział, a ja zachlipałem cicho. - I chcę, byś był kochany. A skoro ja na tym świecie nie mogę ci tego bezpośrednio dać, niech podaruje ci to Zayn. Zresztą już to zrobił. On naprawdę zasługuje na twoją miłość, Harry. - W tym momencie łuna przy jego ciele zaczęła mnie razić w oczy. - Naprawdę chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. I przysięgam, że spotkamy się w niebie, kochanie. Do zobaczenia.

\- Do zobaczenia, mój aniołku. - Wyszeptałem, a po mojej twarzy już swobodnie, po raz kolejny tego dnia, spływały łzy. I wtedy znów oślepił mnie błysk żółto-białego światła.

Zacisnąłem więc mocno oczy, by otworzyć je pół minuty później. Jednak wtedy Louisa już nie było. 

Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, podświadomie go szukając, jednak gdy go nie dostrzegłem, westchnąłem cichutko. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnąłem się lekko, bo...pożegnał się ze mną. Już nie muszę na niego czekać. Tym razem to on zaczeka na mnie. Kiedy tak rozmyślałem, usłyszałem dźwięk, który wydawała moja komórka, kiedy sygnalizowała o nowym połączeniu. 

Wyjąłem więc szybko telefon z kieszeni i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Dzwonił do mnie Zayn. Więc jednak chciał jeszcze ze mną rozmawiać. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i odebrałem połączenie, przystawiając telefon do ucha.

\- Zayn?

\- Hej Harry. Tak sobie pomyślałem...nie warto tego wszystkiego niszczyć przez jedną kłótnię. Może...przyjdziesz? Porozmawialibyśmy spokojnie. - Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, słysząc znów jego głos.

\- Pewnie, kochanie. Będę za piętnaście minut. Do zobaczenia. - Powiedziałem, rozłączając się. Uśmiechałem się sam do siebie, opuszczając moje malutkie mieszkanie i ruszyłem czym prędzej w stronę domu mojego chłopaka.

~*~

Niepewnie otworzyłem drzwi domu Zayna i cicho wszedłem do środka.

\- Zayn? Jestem! - Zawołałem, udając się w stronę jego pokoju, a gdy tam go nie zastałem, udałem się szybko w stronę salonu. Wszedłem więc do pomieszczenia i pierwsze co zrobiłem, to dobiegnięcie do ukochanego i rzucenie się mu w ramiona. - Zayn, tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. - Wyszeptałem, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi i przytuliłem go najmocniej jak potrafiłem, a on to odwzajemnił, składając pocałunek na moich włosach.

\- Ja też przepraszam, Hazz. - Wyszeptał, nie wypuszczając mnie z objęć. - Nie powinienem był tak na ciebie naskakiwać. Miałeś prawo się zdenerwować. Wiem, że tęsknisz za Louisem i to jest w porządku. - Powiedział, a ja odsunąłem się odrobinę, by móc spojrzeć na jego twarz.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbym ja nie był winny. A to ja na ciebie nakrzyczałem. Przepraszam Zayn. Ktoś mi dzisiaj powiedział, że powinienem dać ci miłość. I obiecuję, że naprawdę to zrobię. Od teraz, przysięgam, zawsze będę tu dla ciebie. Kocham cię tak bardzo. - Wyszeptałem, a pomiędzy nami na chwilę zapadła cisza, w czasie której my jedynie patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy z tak ogromną miłością w nich wypisaną.

 

\- Też cię kocham, Harry. - Również wyszeptał, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. - Obiecujesz, przysięgasz, że mnie nie zostawisz? - Wyszeptał z nadzieją w swoich brązowych oczach.

\- Przysięgam. - Odpowiedziałem szczerze.

\- Na mały paluszek? - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Na mały paluszek.


End file.
